CF Stories
by Aggammenonn
Summary: Collection of what-if one-shots from the Council's Folly Universe. Ratings vary so M for safety. Will also have discarded story ideas from CF.
1. Ino's Reflection Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"_**Time after time, history demonstrates that when people don't want to believe something, they have enormous skills of ignoring it altogether."  
― **__**Jim Butcher**__**, **__**Dead Beat**__**  
**_

* * *

Ino stood on a hill overlooking the graveyard, her blonde hair whipping in the breeze. Holding her step-children's hands, the trio watched Naruto cry as he talked to Temari's tombstone. Over the years since Temari's death it had become a family ritual for Ino to stand here with the children from Naruto's first marriage while he visited their mother.

Looking down, she saw Minato and Karura crying and pulled the two into her arms to comfort them. They might not be her children by birth, but she loved them like they were and they knew no other mother. Humming a tune to calm them she reflected on the past.

After Temari's tragic death in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto had drawn away from everyone other then his children and thrown himself into his work as the Rokudaime Hokage. Most of the village had been concerned, outwardly he still seemed the open and friendly young man everyone knew but his eyes were dark and everyone could see the pain her carried.

Ino had made it her mission to draw him from his pain and had planned thoroughly. With Naruto, it was never about him, it would always be about what he held precious so she had volunteered her services as a permanent babysitter for his twins. When he had eventually accepted, her plans could proceed but she needed to be careful. Naruto would never accept someone just replacing Temari so Ino had filled her stories to the twins with heroic descriptions of their mother.

It hadn't taken long for Minato and Karura to grow attached to the woman that cared for them while their father was at work. It was during this time that Ino had also fallen in love with the two energetic children, not something she had planned on but not a distressing event for her.

Naruto had noticed the closeness between his children and Ino but when he asked the two about it, he'd been relieved to hear that Ino was telling them stories about their mother. It was something that he couldn't do without a great deal of pain so he was grateful to Ino for doing it.

Over time, this had led to Naruto spending more and more of his time with Ino and his children and slowly the pain of Temari's death had receded. It still hurt, especially when he saw flashes of her in their children but eventually he'd decided that Temari wouldn't have wanted him to stop his life simply because she had died.

As the only woman that interacted with Naruto in any way other then business, Ino had a great advantage over the others that wanted a life with the young Hokage. Sensing the change in his attitude, she'd played the advantage ruthlessly and over time, Naruto found himself spending less time with Ino and his children and more with just Ino with his children's enthusiastic support.

For nearly a year, Ino and Naruto had dated but eventually little Minato had asked his father when Ino would be their new mommy. The simple question had thrown Naruto into a short-lived panic but he'd recovered and decided his son had a point.

Always a prankster at heart, Naruto had called a village meeting and standing on the Hokage's balcony, he'd proposed to Ino to thunderous applause. Even Gaara had given his quiet blessing for the new marriage. His sister's death had scarred him almost as much as Naruto but on his infrequent visits he'd seen how his niece and nephew adored the blonde and her stories of Temari had even caused him an occasional tear.

The wedding was a village holiday, presided over by Tsunade and attended by all of Naruto's fellow Kage. Ino knew she'd looked simply stunning in the white dress, Naruto's dropped jaw had been evidence enough.

Breaking back to the present, she found Naruto walking up the hill towards her and she smiled. Her life was pretty good, she was married to the Hokage, she had two step-children that she simply adored that loved her back and she was now carrying a child of her own.

Patting her children gently, she stood and let herself be swept into a crushing embrace by her husband. These days were hard on the family but for her happiness she could afford one day of remembrance. Her eyes darkened slightly, not that Naruto or the children could see. Yes, her life was good but on this day, she sometimes regretted sliding the kunai into Temari's back. When the children joined in the hug, she smiled, she didn't regret it that much. She was a kunoichi, honor was for samurai.

* * *

"_**You know how confusing the whole good-evil concept is for me."**_

― _**Jim Butcher, Proven Guilty **_

* * *

AN

**So, little future what-if based in the Council's Folly universe. I'm working on the next chapter but last week was hell and I've just got things sorted out. Expect an update sometime in the next few days.**


	2. Hinata's Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

AN

**For those asking me about having Hinata join :D**

* * *

You're not going to give up on this are you," Temari said with a sigh. "You do realize that there are a lot of obstacles to this don't you?"

Hinata shook her head firmly. "I don't care," she said quietly. "I've loved Naruto for as long as I can remember, I don't care what obstacles are in the way. I will do whatever it takes to win your approval Temari-san."

Temari sighed again and propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand. "Before that, what do you plan to do about your family?"

Hinata tapped her fingers together nervously. "My father does not see me as being suitable to be the heir so I will be branded branch family soon."

Temari gave Hinata a level look. "I've seen you fight Hinata, I've also seen your sister fight. There is no way you aren't throwing those fights."

Hinata flushed in embarrassment. "If I beat her, she gets branded and sent to the branch family. I could never do that to my little sister."

"I see," Temari said. "Alright, so you know you will be sealed, how does that impact your availability to marry into our clan? Your father is not exactly very fond of my husband."

"Branch members have more freedom then main house members," Hinata said quietly. "I've sometimes wondered exactly which house was actually enslaved. Still, I suppose the seal makes it quite clear. As for my father, if I approach him about forming closer ties with the Namikaze clan, I don't see him not eventually accepting. It's true, he dislikes Naruto-kun but he strongly believes in establishing lines of control throughout Konoha. If he becomes convinced he can use me as a way to control or curb Naruto-kun, especially when Naruto-kun becomes Hokage, he will jump at the chance."

Temari considered Hinata's words carefully. "See, that sort of bugs me. How do I know that you aren't going to try and control.. Never mind, that was rather silly of me." Hinata giggled and tried to hide her small grin behind her hand. "Yeah, Naruto isn't exactly the type to be controlled," Temari admitted. "So tell me about how the seal would affect you ability to produce children for the clan? Or does it impact that at all?

"Well, if I were to marry outside the clan, there is a version of the seal that stops children from inheriting the byakugan. That wouldn't be a problem would it?" The question was asked with a small amount of panic on Hinata's part.

'No," Temari stated bluntly. "To be honest, that is a point in your favor. Any children you would have with my husband would already inherit the Uzumaki bloodline. We really aren't interested in adding other bloodlines."

Hinata sat forward hopefully. "So, what does that mean?"

Temari sighed again. "I suppose I'd be willing to give you a chance. It would cut down on the constant marriage proposals we receive and we at least know you. What do you say Flower-girl?"

Ino crossed her arms under her bust and leaned back against the door-frame. "I don't really mind," she said. "I'm a little annoyed that this would cut into the time I actually get with him but you do have a point about ending those damn marriage proposals. At this point, Whiskers has what, 3 daimyo and one high priestess that have formally proposed. I'd really like to end that."

Temari gave her sister-wife an annoyed glare. "So was that a yes or a no there Flower-girl?"

Ino gave Temari a sultry grin. "I say yes. She's loved Naruto for a long time and we know her. Besides, you never play with me and maybe she will."

Temari groaned and massaged her temple. Ino was constantly trying to convince her to 'experiment' since they were actually married to each other as well as to Naruto. Temari was willing to admit her sister-wife was a beautiful woman but she just wasn't interested and Ino loved to annoy her with it. It was to the point Temari wasn't sure Ino was actually interested or was just trolling her. "Alright Hinata, I suppose Ino and I are in agreement that we would be willing to accept you as our third but you have a long road ahead of you."

Hinata could barely contain her joy but was really curious about that ending statement. "Ano, what do you mean long road ahead Temari-san?"

Temari shared a grin with Ino. "Simple really. You just have to get Naruto to notice your feelings and then agree to marry you. Like I said good luck."

Hinata took a moment to consider Temari's words and expressed her opinion in her own unique way, she fainted.

* * *

AN

MUHAHAHA

As I stated, these are going to be sort of a grab bag. Hopefully I'll have other people write some stuff and send it to me to be posted here. o7


	3. Future Pink

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were sparring with Temari standing nearby to fight the winner when a pink streak flashed past them and impacted the ground with a resound crash. A string of muffled feminine curses were heard from the large dust cloud as the trio cautiously approached the crash site.

With a loud cry of "Shannaro!" that caused Naruto and Temari to glance at a confused Sakura, a woman with long pink hair struggled to her feet, arms wrapped around two small small blond figures. Carefully placing the two children down, the woman carefully dusted herself off, an almost futile measure with her clothes hanging of her frame in shreds. Pausing, she realized she was being watched and looked up to see the cautious curiosity on three very familiar faces.

"Oh, hi," she said with an awkward wave.

Naruto was trying very had to keep from staring, he was a guy, the woman was very fit and her clothes weren't covering much. Flinching a bit under Temari's glare, he suspected his wife was doing that reading his mind thing again, Naruto cleared his throat and greeted the woman. "Yeah, Hi. So, who are you and why are you here on our property?"

Having finished cleaning herself off to the best of her limited ability, the pink-haired woman gently lifted the children back into her arms. "Well, this is going to be complicated," she said looking at Sakura but my name is Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze." She didn't get an immediate response as Sakura grabbed Naruto and Temari pulling them into a huddle. The older Sakura looked on with some amusement as the teens whispered together with the occasional glance shot her way. Eventually the girls shoved Naruto forward, delegating the conversation to him.

"I'm supposed to ask you how you got here and if you have any proof." His eyes shifted to the younger Sakura. "Some of us are a little more surprised then others with your claim."

The older Sakura nodded then frowned as she noticed differences she should have picked up before hand. "Well, my Naruto was testing out an improved hiraishin jutsu that would allow me and the children to come visit him at the office without traveling through the village."

Younger Sakura had a question. "Why not just walk?"

Older Sakura sighed. "It's complicated but I'm not sure if I should mention it because I'm noticing some differences to the past I know."

Temari perked up. "Differences, what differences?"

Older Sakura sighed. "Well, I see that you and Naruto are wearing wedding rings, but that your Sakura is not. I remember marrying him before you did Temari."

Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced at Sakura. "Wow, that's different. Sakura-chan here married the teme but that didn't end well."

Older Sakura stared at the younger one in shock. "Shannaro, why the hell would you do something that stupid?"

Younger Sakura flinched. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," she muttered. "So, moving on, what about proof and what did that have to do with not walking?"

Shifting the boy she was carrying so that the teens could see his sleeping face, older Sakura gently stroked her son's cheek. "This is Hiruzen Uzumaki-Namikaze and as you can see, he looks just like his father, whisker marks and all. Well, not quite just like his father, I happen to like this pink highlights in his hair." Crowding in, the teens agreed that Hiruzen looked just like a younger Naruto and they all glanced at the other child. Older Sakura smiled gently and shifted her daughter so they could get a better look. "This here is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze," she said with a gentle smile. "As you can see, she looks a lot more like me, forehead and all but she got her father's eyes."

Younger Sakura frowned and rubbed her forehead when it was mentioned by the other Sakura. Noticing this, she smiled at the girl. "Don't worry so much about it, my husband thinks my forehead is quite charming and likes to kiss it."

Younger Sakura's eyes flew wide as she heard that and remembered hearing similar words in the past. Older Sakura saw that and flicked her eyes to Naruto causing younger Sakura to jaw-drop as she considered the new information.

"Ok, say we believe you, how did you get here?" Naruto said quietly.

"Well, being married to me and to Temari, my Naruto was chased by most of the younger women of the village because he could have one more wife and all the women wanted that last slot. It got so bad that neither Temari or I couldn't walk around the village without women constantly bugging us to put in a word with Naruto for them. Thats why the new hiraishin jutsu," she said nodding to her younger version.

Temari had been quiet, listening and sorting through the available data. "So, if you're telling the truth, your Naruto not only accidentally managed to send you back into the past, but also to a different time-line. The sad part is that actually makes a disturbing amount of sense and makes your story more believable."

"Hey!," Naruto started to yell until a breeze shifted some of the scraps older Sakura was wearing in interesting places. "Heh," he said distractedly. "I win the bet with Kiba, you really are a natural pink Sakura-chan." He realized he'd said it out loud when he felt strong KI coming from all three women he was standing near. "Ah crap!"

Older Sakura managed to beat her younger counterpart and Temari to the punch, driving a kick into his chin that launched him back like he'd been hit by Tsunade. "Shannaro, you pervert!"

Temari trotted over to where her husband was twitching and dispassionately watched him while leaning on her fan. "You had that coming you know," she said with a small smile.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and gave Temari a huge smile. "I LIKE her, can we keep her?"

Temari patted his head. "Maybe, we'll see."

* * *

AN

Hmm, these shorter chapters that I don't actually have to follow the CF outline for are kinda fun and much easier to write. o7


	4. Return of the spoiler preview!

Disclaimer: I make no attempt to claim the rights to Naruto.

Alright, I'm going to be really busy for the next week or so. I've started working on the next chapter of course but I highly doubt I'll make my usual update time. Still I figured I could reward you guys with a small snippet from **much** later in the story. While I tend to work on chapters as they come, certain key events I start on earlier. This is sort of how I draft my chapters so it's more or less a peak into my mind.

Keep in mind that this isn't even really a rough draft and some things may be subject to change.

_**Warning, the following contains some spoilers so don't read if you want to be totally surprised later.**_

Blah,blah, council meeting. Lines are drawn. Inuzuka,Ino-Shika-Cho, Sarutobi clans are aligned with Naruto. (List in bonds of friendship) The elders side with Sasuke. Danzo is siding with him merely to advance his own agenda, the other two cause they are uneasy with Naruto due to his tendency to promote change. (The elderly hate change... toss in joke?) Shibi Aburame sides with Uchiha because he sees Naruto as disorderly, even if his son is a firm supporter. Hyuga sides with Uchiha. (Main branch is terrified of Naruto's promise to Neji at the chunin exams. Point out that the Branch family near worships Naruto.) Leaves the council deadlocked at 6 to a side giving Tsunade the deciding vote on decisive issues. (Have Tsunade using that in the background to restore some of the power of the Hokage the Third let slip as he got older. point out he had not done it on purpose but after the death of Minato, he was a tired old man.)

End council session with Sasuke saying something to piss Naruto off. (Unless another opportunity presents, use Sakura being an adopted Uzumaki as basis for his taunt. Maybe something about Uzumaki-Namikaze cleaning up his trash?) Have Temari calm Naruto down using words to show she is concerned. (Her rolling her eyes and twisting his ear is hilarious but not to be done in council chamber)

Have the Ino-Shika-Cho trio approach and pitch Ino as marriage partner to solidify alliance on council. Have Inoichi mention Temari's medical problem, que great deal of anger from Naruto. Have Temari stop him.

Naruto calmed as he looked over at his wife. He was surprised she was taking the offer so calmly but then again, she was the more politically astute member of their family. Facing back to Inoichi, Naruto forced a weak grin. "It seems Temari-chan wishes to discuss this with me. Would an answer within the week be acceptable?"

Inoichi nodded his agreement. "Yes, I realize this is a life altering decision so I would like an answer soon but I will not press you."

Though he tried to hide it, some of the relief he felt showed through on his face though everyone was polite enough to ignore it. Bidding his fellows farewell, Naruto linked arms with Temari and returned to their home.

* * *

As the two entered the house, two small redheaded blurs slammed into their legs. "Mommy, Daddy," the twins chorused. "Welcome back!" (Twins are named Minato and Karura. Should already be covered in earlier chapters but named for the parents sacrificed for Naruto and Gaara.) (AN, that would be Temari's mother btw folks)

Sweeping his children up into a bear-hug, Naruto kissy faces at them before he noticed Sakura drag herself into the room looking exhausted. Handing the two to their mother, Naruto crossed the room to his adopted sister. "Put you through the ringer again did they?" he asked with a sly smile.

Sakura glared at Naruto as she sank into a chair. "Those two have more energy then you did back at the academy. Add in the fox kits and it was total chaos."

"Aww, but they love their 'Auntie Sakura' so much." Naruto teased before becoming far more serious. "I know it's not fair to ask, but Temari and I need to go talk, can you keep an eye on them for a little while longer."

Sakura searched his face and noticed some underlying emotions that disturbed her. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Inoichi approached me after the council meeting with a marriage offer."

Sakura felt her jaw drop. "He want's you to marry Ino-pig," she asked with some disbelief. When Naruto nodded, Sakura got angry. "I can't believe you, you should have just told him no."

Naruto flinched and smiled wryly. "I was about to," he explained, "but Temari-chan stopped me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stared between Naruto and Temari suspiciously. "This is about her problem isn't it?"

Naruto nodded glumly. "Yeah, I think it is. Doesn't seem to matter how much I tell her I don't care about it, she takes it personally."

"Alright," Sakura said quietly. "It's no trouble to watch the twins even if it is exhausting. You two go and talk."

Naruto leaned down and kissed the top of her head affectionately. "Thanks Sakura-chan, you're the best."

"Bah," the pink-haired girl said crossing her arms. "Whatever Baka, just go do what you need to."

Walking back to Temari and the kids, Naruto couldn't help but smile. It sure had taken awhile, but it seemed Sakura was finally over most of her issues from having been tossed away by Sasuke. He was rather proud of his old teammate, not that he was going to tell her that. He'd noticed the temperamental girl hit even harder then normal when embarrassed.

"Alright you two," he said playfully bopping Minato and Karura on their heads. "Mommy and Daddy need to go talk so Auntie Sakura promised to take you guys out for Ramen."

"YAY, RAMEN," the twins yelled excitedly bouncing over to glaring Sakura. Grabbing her hands, the two terrors tried to pull her to her feet and she humored them by letting them drag her across the room. Shooting Naruto another glare as she passed she whispered. "You do realize this means war right?"

"Really?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin. "I could make it worse you know, they keep asking if they can play with their 'Uncle Bushy-brows' you know."

Sakura paled. She liked Lee, she really did. He was a good friend but over the past year his repeated attempts to win her heart had horrified the girl. Sakura shuddered, Naruto would probably never let her live down the time Lee had shown up under her window and serenaded her with 'Love Songs of Youth.' The only bright side of that particular event was when an annoyed Temari used her fan to send the crazy boy flying into the garden pond. "Fine," she said finally. "But I will find some way to get even for this." To her irritation, Naruto just waved it off.

"Aww, but you know you love me Sakura-chan," he said squinting to give her a 'foxy grin' as she was dragged out the door. Turning around, he noticed Temari had moved to sit at the table with a serious expression. Steeling himself, he walked over and sat across from her. "Temari-chan," he said quietly. "Why did you stop me from telling Inoichi no?"

Temari took a deep breath and ignored the tear she felt at the corner of her eye. "Naruto, you know why."

"You know I don't care about that," he snapped before he could reign in his temper. "We already have two wonderful children, I don't care that you are unable to have more."

Temari reached across the table and took one of his hands in hers. Running her thumb over his palm soothingly she considered her answer carefully. "You have no idea how much that means to me," she said looking up to meet his gaze. "The problem is that I know of your promise to restore the Uzumaki clan and two children does not a clan make. I know how much promises mean to you and I do not want to be the reason you break one."

"When we married," Naruto said softly, "I promised myself to you. To accept this proposal seems like a betrayal."

Temari dug her thumb into his palm painfully. "You Baka," she snarled. "How can it be a betrayal when I'm TELLING you to do it?"

Naruto looked down. "It just is Temari-chan," he whispered.

Temari sighed and decided to try a different track. "Naruto, would marrying Flowergirl change how you felt about me?"

Naruto looked up shocked. "Of course not Temari-chan. I **love** you. You and the kids are **everything** to me."

Temari smiled gently. She knew how he felt of course but it was always nice to hear it. "If it wouldn't change how you feel about me, then it's not a betrayal." Watching him mull over the words, Temari kept up her offensive, it was the only way to defeat such a stubborn foe. "Tell me Naruto, I've seen how you and Ino act together, how do you feel about her?"

Naruto blushed at the question. "Ino-chan is pretty cool and I really like her, but that's not important," he finished in protest.

Temari sighed, her husband, so bright, yet so dim. Totally defied logic. "Naruto, Ino has been falling in love with you for years."

"Oh," Naruto said sheepishly. "I just thought she was really friendly."

_Yep, totally clueless. _Temari thought to herself. "Naruto, if you agreed to this, Ino would be very happy." She poked her finger into his chest gently. "I'm not worried about the kids or me bring forgotten or driven out of your heart. You are perhaps the most loving man I've ever met in my life and I believe that there is room in there for Ino too."

Naruto gazed at her sadly. "Temari-chan," he whispered.

"No," she said firmly. "None of that. I want you to agree to this. It would make Ino happy, it would give me the sister I've always sort of wanted and it would allow you to continue to expand our clan. Those are good reasons Naruto, even if I'm still not terribly happy about having to share you."

Naruto meet her gaze again. "You know that if I agree to this, I won't treat her any differently then you."

Temari smiled. "Yes, you will, but it will be because she is different from me."

Naruto grunted in agreement. Ino was certainly different from Temari. Leaning forward, he gazed into his wife's beautiful green eyes. "Alright, I'll do it, but I'm doing it because you asked me to."

Temari reached up tot he back of his head and pulled him into a gentle kiss. She wasn't terribly happy about the situation, but this was the best solution she could think of. At least she liked and respected the Flowergirl and she had been totally truthful. She had no concerns that Naruto would stop loving her. Ino would be able to give Naruto more children and she knew that he would come to love the other girl but **she** was the one his soul belonged to.

Set up wedding at Namikaze estate. Have the foxes in attendance. Much shorter ceremony. Have Temari and Ino have a little heart to heart. Have Temari point out that Naruto liked Ino but if Ino wants to be loved like Temari, she would need to work on it. Finish chat with the two sharing a sisterly hug (issues aren't over, but after the wedding they will be sisters with all that entails plus the extra stuff.)

Small reception scene.. add humorous Kiba jealousy scene, running joke of Lee getting drunk again.

Lightly cover nuptials, have Temari take the kids to stay overnight with their new Uncle Inoichi after another brief chat between Temari and Ino.

Finish chapter with

Ino lay curled up against the side of her new husband contentedly. This was what Temari had been enjoying for the last couple years the lucky bitch. Looking up, she saw a confused expression on Naruto's face. "Thinking about Temari?" she asked gently.

Naruto nodded, but didn't want to speak. It seemed very wrong to be thinking of her on his wedding night to a different woman. He was surprised when he felt Ino grab his chin.

Don't worry about it," Ino chided him softly running her hand along his jawline. "I know how much you love her and your kids. I knew that coming into this relationship and its one of the reasons I agreed to it myself." She chuckled at the look of utter confusion on his face. It was just so cute. "I want that for myself," she said leaning up to kiss him. Using the secret weapon Temari told her about, she lightly ran her nails along the skin of his chest and chuckled when it caused him goosebumps. "I know how you are with promises Naruto, and I have one of my own for you. I promise you that someday soon I will make you love me." Tucking herself in closer, she drifted off in his arms.

Naruto stared at the top of her head with amusement. The little tease got him worked up and then went to sleep. So very, very evil. Shifting his position to better allow him to hold her, Naruto softly brushed her hair from her face. "I'm sure you will," he murmured before he fell asleep as well.

_**OK, so as you can see still much work that need to be done on this but its still quite a distance in the future. Hopefully I can get the crap at home sorted out and get you the real next chapter soon but I promise that it will be done before the end of the month. Might as well spend some of the time I'm gonna be bored this week studying up on the Sound 4, see if I can add more of their quirks to the big brawl. o7**_


	5. Twin Demons

First outside submission for Cf Stories is from Useful76. I find the story both amusing and highly truthful. :D o7

Council's Folly AU

An Aggammenonn Story

Written by Useful76

"_Worst day ever."_

He collapsed in a heap. His strength was fading. He was fatigued in both mind and body. The enemy was relentless though. They didn't stop their onslaught.

Naruto had fought many hard battles in his short life but none had ever come close to what he had endured for the last three years. He didn't know if he could muster any more energy to keep fighting.

Temari had abandoned him. She left him alone to face this dastardly duo. How could she leave him in his time of need?

He turned to look over where they stood. Luckily they were distracted for the moment. They didn't seem to notice him. Perhaps he could recoup some of his energy.

"_I wonder if I could sneak a soldier pill right now while they're busy."_

It was not to be however. One of them suddenly turned and noticed him taking a breather. They would not allow him to recover. His enemy launched into a full sprint with a determined look that belied pain for Naruto. It made a leap towards him while in his prone, exhausted state and pounced on our beleaguered hero.

"Wake up, Daddy! Wake up!" the young blonde boy said with a happy smile.

Naruto gave a weak smile back to his son. "Daddy's so sleepy though, Logan. Give me a second here."

"No Daddy, no sleepy." The boy insisted.

Naruto reluctantly sat up. With what little energy he recovered, he allowed his son to drag him off to another room to play choo-choos.

This was the day Naruto had each week to watch the kids. Temari did a fantastic job with them for a couple days a week but she had duties to attend to as well. Naruto made it a point to be home at least one day out of the week for his kids. These days were brutal though. Survival was the only thing on his mind.

On the way to the other room, Logan spots someone playing with a toy he suddenly wants. He darts towards the culprit aiming to relief her of his new found interest. She would have none of it.

"No Logan, this mine!" said Fiona stubbornly.

"Fi-Fi, that's mine!" Logan countered grabbing the object beginning a tug of war for supremacy.

"No!" The struggle went on until Fiona stumbled to the ground. Despite having a strong will and a stubborn attitude, Fiona was not above manipulation. This is where she employed her most deadly tactic; the tears.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!"

This was a typical scene in the Uzumaki home. When Fiona wanted an argument decided in her favor or just to have a draw, she'd employ the tears knowing full well that Daddy could not resist her pleas.

"Both of you stop right now!" bellowed Naruto. "Logan, Fi was playing with that. Say you're sorry. Fi, settle down."

Both ignore Naruto's appeals and continue on about their business in search of something new to entertain them. He sighed in exasperation.

Every day was a battle. Every night came the calm before the storm.

He would wake in the morning to dress his twin children.

Fiona, a curly blond, had all the traits of her mother. Stubborn attitude, strong will and manipulative. The cornflower blue eyes though contrasted from Temari's green. She was a free spirit and usually didn't give too much trouble unless she felt like being difficult. This was one of those days as she felt the need to contort herself in impossible positions rather than have her diaper placed on properly.

Logan was very particular. He liked his routine and he didn't like being messed with. He had to do everything himself or argue otherwise. He did not like getting changed. It didn't matter if you fought to put his jammies on the night before. He'd fight tooth and nail to keep them on the next morning.

If Naruto managed to survive that battle unscathed, it would be on to breakfast.

If the wrong offer was presented to the young demons, you might be wearing it.

A whirlwind of destruction would encompass the rest of the day. One that would have random guests wondering if a there was an explosive toy jutsu that Naruto had been working on.

If Naruto managed to survive to the evening, he considered it a victory.

"Daddy, want to watch Super Ninja!" Logan demands.

"Ok, daddy will put it on." Naruto stumbles towards the TV and puts Super ninja on. He relaxes thinking he has appeased the beast but it is not to be.

"NO! NOT THIS SUPER NINJA! OTHER SUPER NINJA!"

An exhausted sigh escapes his lips. "What other super ninja?"

"OTHER SUPER NINJA!" The blonde headed midget begins pounding and kicking on the floor. Screaming ensues.

Naruto grips his head in pain. The migraine that was dormant has exploded through his skull once again._"It has to be some kind of kekkei genkai. That sound is deafening!"_

Just then, he noticed Fiona walking across the top of the railing. Dashing over to stop her, Naruto tripped over a random toy train that caused him to crash into a pile of blocks.

Fiona happily plops down to the ground, unscathed. "Whatcha doing, Daddy? You fall down?"

Naruto eyes her wearily. He wants to be mad at her for once again doing something dangerous that he's told her not to on many occasions. She has the same look as her mother though. One his will can't overcome no matter how hard.

Naruto just sighed. "Fiona, sweetie. You can't walk across the railing like that. You could fall and get hurt."

She gave him a sweet smile as she titled her curly blonde head. "Ummm, ok."

Despite the supposed reassurance, she immediately takes off to do the same thing again.

"_Almost bed time. Just gotta make it another 20 minutes."_

2 hours later

Naruto did manage to get them round up and in their jammies. He had them in their beds and was going through the last stalling tactic from Logan before it was over.

"Blankie on!"

"Ok buddy. Night night time." Naruto said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

This seemed to finally appease the boy. He snuggled up into his pillow with his stuffed fox under his arm and was fast asleep.

Naruto head over to Fiona's bed and tucked her in, again. While she liked to sleep, she did enjoy jumping around her bed beforehand. She was still hopping around, when Naruto came over to her.

"Night night time, sweetie."

At last, she plopped down on her pillow and took the blanket offered to her.

Naruto leaned in to kiss her on her forehead but she suddenly stared up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, daddy." She then reached up and gave Naruto a big kiss.

She was also soon fast asleep.

Naruto couldn't help the big grin that formed on his face as he closed the door.

"_Best day ever."_


End file.
